


Thundering Slaughter

by TheStrongestAvenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrongestAvenger/pseuds/TheStrongestAvenger
Summary: Bruce is an FBI agent tasked to take down the Asgardian Assassins. Unfortunately for the US government and its citizens, Bruce is madly in love with Thor.





	Thundering Slaughter

_Thor was still on top of him when Bruce came to his senses. His calloused hands stroked his naked hips down to his thighs. The Asgardian began circling his arms just under the smaller man’s armpits. His heavy breaths sprayed saliva across Bruce’s hairy chest. As they slowed, Thor sluggishly rested his cheek on him and seemed to fall asleep. Bruce ran his fingers through Thor’s wavy hair, trying to sleep himself, yet he couldn’t help but wonder-_

With a broad grin, Tony slammed a tall pile of paperwork on Bruce’s desk. The special agent jumped out of his daydream and back into his job.

“Wakey, wakey, honey bun, we have _murderers_ to catch” Tony sang and added jazz hands for dramatic effect

“Fuck you, I’m awake” Bruce grumbled. It took him a while to reacclimate to his surroundings. The shadowy walls of his bedroom turned into the dull grey ones of the office. Moans and grunts turned into the hustle and bustle of New York. And in no time, Bruce was back to reality in his shared office.

Tony planted himself on his worn out chair and straightened out his tie while enjoying the view of Bruce waking up from his unscheduled five minute nap. He was wearing red pinstripe trousers, a matching tie and a fitted black shirt. His blazer was forgotten on the pegs that were drilled onto the wall. The only rival for the heavy bags under his eyes was Bruce’s. Tony had only one picture on his desk and that was of him and his Adonis of a husband, Steve. Everyone on the floor made sure Tony knew that his man was never safe and so Tony never let Steve come within 50 metres of their building.

Nakia walked in, just clocked in but already tired of whatever her day had to offer. Her faux hawk already had wisps of hair falling out that floated as she crawled to her chair and sat down with a thud. Her orange jumpsuit cascaded over her white heels that she threw onto her desk. She stretched and let out the mightiest yawn, knocking about $30 worth of items off the bookshelf behind her. She then remembered that there were other people in the room with her and said a quiet ‘morning’. She began to sift through the files on her desk, each one making her eyes become duller and duller.

“I don’t I could ever hate something as much as you hate your job, Nakia, and I’ve seen Bruce shirtless” Tony quipped. Bruce shot him a death glare but the man chose to ignore it, preferring to piss off the tired woman in front of him.

“Neither did I until my promotion” Nakia looked up at Tony and gave a slight smile, “So what did I miss? Tell me who died and if they deserved it.”

“Only my faith in humanity, cutie. Have you seen the latest assassination? Horrific.”

Her eyes found the photos of what Tony was talking about. The blood of the victim was splattered all over the dirty bathroom. The word “LIAR” was written in what seemed to be blood behind them. Immediately her whole face stretched into an all too familiar grimace.

“I’ll definitely sleep easier when this guy is off the streets. I hate this wave of neo-vigilantism”

“You… sleep??” Tony leaned forward on his desk and put his chin on his hand, “This is completely new information. Please, tell me more O wise one.”

“And if I say I hate white people, everyone will complain” Nakia whispered under her breath before kissing her teeth.

A voice from behind Bruce told them that a meeting is starting in ten minutes. He turned around and saw Sam, the office’s resident sweetie. His wedding ring never seemed to stop glinting, even when there was no light for it to reflect. Must be nice to be in a healthy relationship that you can brag about to other people.

Tony audibly mourned his ‘do nothing time’ and threw his hands in the air in protest.

Nakia sighed in relief, finally free of reading case files that she didn’t care for.

Her words echoed around Bruce’s mind. _‘When this guy is off the streets’_ He was too close to this case. Way too close. There was absolutely no way he could allow the course of justice to prevail when his heart was tangled around the case file like vines. It was just a matter of time before his emotions let an innocent person die. Despite that, he couldn’t help but let his mind be filled once again with sweet memories of his paramour.

Every agent on the floor filtered into the meeting room. Bruce, holding his laptop and a copy of the case file, sat near the middle of the long meeting table. Due to his infinite streak of bad luck, Agent Barnes sat right next to him. Bucky, as he liked to be called, knew exactly how terrifying he was. Strands of his long dark hair fell on his face that cycled through his bank of three emotions twice a day. Currently, he was on Bored. His black shirt could barely contain his bulging muscles, especially as they flexed so that they can cross in a way that will invade Bruce’s personal space. He was an ex-con who used his knowledge of dirty Russian operations to gain indefinite immunity and a job at the FBI. He was promoted to Special Agent last year along with Nakia. He also seemed to hate his job much like Nakia.

As 1pm came closer, more agents entered. Natasha walked in with a black eye and grace that truly didn’t fit her gnarly injury. Agent Quill bounced into the room, clearly high on another 80s tune. His wife Gamora walked behind him, trying her best not to laugh at her fool of a husband. Hope, Nebula and Pepper walked in while deep in conversation about the telekinetic girl they picked up from Hydra. Agent Hill and Agent Rhodes came in giggling with Tony who Bruce was sure left before him.

Special Agent-In-Charge Fury walked in three minutes late as per usual. He also only wore a few facial expressions, none of which conveyed something positive.

“Afternoon to you all, I would say ‘good afternoon’ but there’s nothing good happening in this world. Before we begin, let’s give Agent Romanoff a round of applause. She single-handedly apprehended two undercover HYDRA agents while in the Bahamas. Natasha, the bureau don’t give two shits about you but sometimes I do.

“Now as you all know we have a mammoth of a job on our hands,” He pressed a button on the remote in his hand and three pictures came up,

“The Asgardian Assassins are the most prolific killers we’ve seen in a long time. We now know the names of these two, Loki and Thor. However, the third woman is still yet to be identified. We believe her to be closely related to Loki due to their similar appearance but that’s just a theory. We’ve traced what we can of their origins to a town called Reine in Norway. A loose-lipped local told us that both their parents are dead so we don’t have too much when it comes to manipulation. Once again, a big thank you to Agent Potts. They’ve killed countless political figures in not only the USA but Canada, Britain and Germany too. While doing so they’ve killed innocent civilians and our very own agents”

Nakia’s inhaled deeply as her jaw stiffened.

“So you may be wondering, how are we gonna catch these motherfuckers and bring them to justice? This where ASAC Hill’s mission plan comes into play” Fury took a seat at the front of the table

“We have on job: apprehend the assassins dead or alive. We plan on teaming up with our favourite Nazi, Friedrich Schmidt, for our next mission. The President has a meeting scheduled with Schmidt in two weeks. Tomorrow we’ll send false incriminating documents to wiki-leaks containing all a self-absorbed assassin would use to justify themselves. The document will contain your usual anti-Russian propaganda: money laundering, human trafficking et cetera et cetera. We’ll only construct enough for the average American to believe. We’ll then pay multiple news stations to cover the leaks as their top story for a week. We need it everywhere, national and local news. High school kids should know his crimes better than the latest Justin Bieber song.”

“Sorry to interrupt, Agent Hill,” Tony raised his hand and said before given permission, “I’m pretty sure the kids listen to One Direction more nowadays”

“Or Ariana Grande,” Hope interjected, “Cassie loves her”

“Y’all have some whack ass kids because my babies listen to ABBA only” Sam gushed, his gap-toothed grin consuming his face.

Fury snapped at all the agents in the room “I am begging you all to shut the fuck up” Quill’s eyes lit up but Fury’s glare smothered them quickly.

Maria resumed, clearly annoyed at the brief disruption “Basically, these documents should be big news. I’ve chosen five agents to join me on a separate and more physical mission: Agent Barnes, Agent Stark, Agent Banner, Agent Nakia and Agent Van Dyne.

“The mission will include top secret recon, undercover work and it’ll last until we catch one of these guys so that could be weeks or months, depends on how much ass you decide to haul out there. Kiss your loved ones goodbye, folks, you’re gonna be gone a while.” The room was silent as the aforementioned agents waited for more information

“Hold on what!?” The emotionless Bucky lurched forward in search of answers. “What do you mean ‘until’? We can’t stay out there forever. What is this? You can-“

Fury cut Bucky off, “You go home when your mission is complete so don’t be caught slacking Agent Barnes “

Bucky exhaled with mandatory defeat. His small whispers to himself almost gave away the heavy anxiety he was now faced with. Almost.

Bruce’s heart sank. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the golden haired man, framed between his siblings. Even in image, he was godlike. Bruce tried his hardest to be as distant from the case as his involvement will allow but now he was forced to come face to face with the double life he had carefully constructed. He felt guilt more than anything since his colleagues, his friends, might be the ones to suffer the consequences. The tired brunet wanted to grab his heart and rip it out of his chest. His treacherous heart that couldn’t choose between the law and his love. Between his right and others’ wrong.

Bruce turned to Tony whose face was drained of all colour. Rhodey’s comforting words fell upon distracted ears as only one person could possibly be on his mind right now. Bruce tried to catch his eye but Tony was more concerned with looking straight into Maria’s. His hands shook desperately and his mouth opened to let out more rushed breaths. In no time, Rhodey escorted him out.

“Agents,” Agent Hill slowly began to pack up her notes, “we go under in a week”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhh so there it is  
> Please please please leave a comment saying what you liked and disliked  
> 1 comment = 1 meal for a hungry writer


End file.
